The Treeless Generation
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: After the Thneed era, everyone leave the Once Ler, including those he loved.One person had an special reason to do so...T to be safe. Chapter 7 up Norma-Ler centric
1. Prologue

**So yeah I' having my Lorax themed obsession now , to think it all started with Twilight fan-fiction on December 6th 2008 and now this is my 40th fan fiction**

**Well, let's begin shall we?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

She ran her hand over her curly hair again , cleaned her glasses for the millionth time, hoping it was just a bad reflection.

But it wasn't

The little stubborn positive sign stood on its place no matter ho much she waved and hit the damn test, sighting she crawled to a corner of the bathroom hugging her legs

"What on heavens I'm I supposed to do?"

At that very moment a teenager with long legs and a green suit felt a shiver in his spine.

"Rose" he said talking thru the intercom "Please tell the janitor to come by, my office is too cold"

"Right away Mr. Once-Ler"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**So this is the prologue, what do you think?**

**R & R! :D**


	2. Just a Coffee

_**Two Years Before...**_

The Once Ler sighted, this day haven't went well, again he was victim of the tomatoes, tired he went to the grocery store , after all, pancake ingredients didn't make themselves, if the Thneeds didn't start to sell he might need to get a job for maintaining himself and the pancake-devouring Barbaloos, humming fishes and Swamy Swans, well, in case of needs he can always eat Truffula fruits...he was thinking all of that when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"No, no it was my fault" answered a feminine voice

"Hey, I know you" he responded "You were watching my presentation" he said, he remembered her because she was the only one that wasn't trowing tomatoes at his face.

"Oh yes" she said blushing a little bit "I think you got talent, may be you should become a singer or something like that..."

"Yeah, I don't know about that I don't want to become famous, I want to make the Thneed famous..."

"I see"

They both got in an awkward silence.

"I know a nice cafe down the street" she said "want to come?"

Once Ler was shocked , a pretty girl was asking him in a date? How bad could this possibly be?

"Yeah, I'll love to but my cash is restricted" he replied "_My cash is restricted? Is that the best you could do brain? I rather eat truffula fruits than to deny a girl a coffee!"_

Said girl just laughed a little "It's OK, Mr. business man, my treat" she responded with a smile

"_Score!" _yelled his brain "U mm, thanks" he responded awkwardly

"Sure" she responded with a dimpled smile

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the coffee they sat on a table and began talking.

"I haven't even ask you" started the Once Ler "your name" he said as he drank a slip of coffee

She laughed a bit "Well, my name is Norma and you are..."

"Once Ler, well actually _the _Once Ler"

"The Once Ler?" she asked, "I've never heard that name before..."

"Well, it's not really really my name name..." he covered his mouth what was he saying? His first name was a matter of national security there was no way he was going to say it that easily...

"Well, if I have to guess that's either your last name or your middle name and last name, doesn't it?" she replied with a giggle, It's OK I won't push you"

"Wah..I mean thanks thanks" he replied with another sip of coffee.

This was the beginning of a lasting friendship, after a couple of weeks Once decided to do the bravest think he ever did regarding someone of the opposite sex.

Ask for a date.

But not a coffee date like the one they had every week, he was going to ask for a date like in romantic date. During the day he made a question that really surprised her. "Do you like flowers?"

She was a bit startled,but answered softly

"Yes, I love them"

"Oh" he said taking notes while she didn't see

"Which are your favorite ones?" he asked again

"Well", she bit her lip "I like truffula flowers..."

"truffula flowers?" he asked raising an eyebrow, he would have to ask the Lorax about those...

"Yes, the ones that bloom every autumn, you know where the truffula fruits come from..." she tailed off

"Oh yeah" he said, now he seriously needed to ask the Lorax about it.

"One of the things I wish more is to see a Truffula flower out of season, even when they are in season they only last about one week, if anyone would show to me a real truffula flower like, right now, I'll kiss him in the spot" she said sighting imagining it. Now the Once Ler was decided, he would find the way of finding a Truffula flower...

.-.-.-.-.

**The Once Ler is cute, don't you think? :3**

**Review?**


	3. Just a Tuffula flower

"A truffula flower, hu?" asked the Lorax eating a pancake

"Yes and I would like to know where can I find one, somebody told me they are very beautiful and I wish to know them..."

"They are damn right, the smell like butterfly milk and if you touch then they are just like silk..."

"Well..." he stated impatiently

"Impossible" responded the Lorax eating another pancake

The Once Ler was shocked "B...b..b..but why?"

"You need to know something, kid, truffula trees are very sensitive to water, they bloom in autumn because is when it rains the more..." the Lorax first seemed to remember something "There might be a way..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The both standed right there at the edge of the deathly waterfall than almost killed the Once Ler, right in the middle of the waterfall was a rock and just between the rock was a truffula tree, and this truffula tree was blooming with truffula flowers.

"WOW!" exclaimed the Once Ler

"Told you that were beautiful" responded the Lorax with pride

"Well, here I come" he said taking out his Thneed

"What are you doing beanpole?" asked the Lorax with alarm

"I'm getting one" he said with a determined look on his face

"What?" he asked now very alarmed "That's suicide!"

"I really need one" he said and tight that he tied the Thneed to his waist and after ting it to a tree and then jumped.

"Ouch!" he said in pain

"Don't move then beanpole" responded the Lorax as he placed an ice bag over the Once Ler shoulder,and head, and eye..well you get the idea. "That was something stupid to do beanpole" reprehended the Lorax "Thanks god you had the thing tied to you, otherwise you'll be dead right now..."

The Once Ler nodded a bit

"I'll try again tomorrow" he said with a determined look on his face

"What? !" asked the Lorax in alarm, "you barely survived today and yet you want to try again?"

"Yes" he said with a stubborn voice

The Lorax looked at him for a while

"Is a girl isn't it?" he said smiling

"What?" asked the Once Ler pretending to be innocent "no..."

"Really? Because when a guy do something stupid once, well, that is because he is a guy, but if he does the same stupid thing twice, it is usually to impress some girl..."

"Hey!" he responded "she is not some girl" he frowned "she is a woman , and her name is Norma, and she loves Truffula flowers, and I'm getting her some"

"It is somehow cute how you seen undeterred by things like...a near death experience..."

"Thank you" he said not fully comprehending

The Lorax face palmed

"Look kid, you are smart, you invented that thing" he said pointing at the Thneed "it is a piece of garbage that nobody will ever buy, but you invent it, I think you'll figure something to get those flowers"

"I don't know if I should feel insulted or motivated" said the Once Ler as he moved painfully in his bed "Lorax, can you please hand me my sketch book and my pencil? I need to create something"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ok, time to test this baby" said the still bruised Once Ler at the edge of the waterfall

"So that's the thing you've been working all week long?" asked the Lorax

"Yes! I call it Trueezers, you know because they are tweezers that collect things from Truffula trees" he said proudly "besides it expans enough for me to collect Truffula turfs without the need of chopping down the tree"

"Well, at least is useful for something like that" said the Lorax eating popcorn "Show us kid"

Then the Once Ler put himself at the edge of the waterfall extended his long arms and expanded the Trueezers and...

Nothing

He was still several feet away, his mouth hung in disappointment.

"B...But.." he started to mumble

"It is okay kid you tried your best, you'll find something to give her in tomorrow's date..." but the Once Ler haven't heard any of that because he sprinted right to the waterfall

"Beanpole!" the Lorax yelled, then he heard a loud trump

"I'm alive!" a voice yelled among the waterfall fog. The animals watched amazed at the Once Ler was there in a very tiny rock just bellow the Truffula tree. Then watched in amazement as he took out the Trueezers and took a Truffula flower at ease, then another, and then another until he had a beautiful bouquet. The Once Ler had a glowing smile o his face, but then that smile turned into fear as his feet began to slip in the little rock. Then to all creatures horror, he fell.

"Beanpole!" yelled the Lorax in horror. Everyone run to the lower part of the river, searching for the long legged teen then they began watching one flower and then another to be watched away in the current and then the watched an unconscious teen lying in his back. The Lorax got close to him "Please, no again" he though after slapping the kid and got no response. Suddenly the Once Ler coughed and sat, looking at the sole wrinkled flower left in his hand.

"I did it!" he said raising his arm, thing that he regretted when he realized it was broken.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Love make you stupid, don't you think? XD**

**Next chapter is the date, well, asking for the date, what do you expect to happen?**

**Review?**


	4. Just a Wrinkled letter

The Once Ler was nervous as hell, he tried to comb his hair and to dress nice, hell he even took a little truffula turf and put it in his shirt for the smell, truth to be told he would have looked handsome if it wasn't for the fact that he had one black eye, one broken arm and several scratches in his hands, arms and face.

"Well, here we go" he said using his Thneed as a sling

"Good luck beanpole" said the Lorax as he deal cards to a humming fish and a Swamy Swam

"Thanks" he said as he began walking to the village.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He sat at the cafe receiving stares, they stared at his eye and stared at his scratches they also stared at the fact he was alone, most people had become used to see him with the girl with curly hair and glasses.

"Are you the Once Ler?" asked a blonde girl with thick glasses

"Yes" he responded

Then the girl handed something, that looked like a wrinkled piece of paper.

"This just got here today, Norma asked me to handed to you..." she said as she took her leave

"I wonder" said the Once Ler staring at the little piece of paper, it looked like a letter

"Open or not open, open or don't open" he began mumbling staring at the paper

…

"So you didn't open it?" asked the Lorax eating some cereal

"Well..." he said getting slowly in his pijamas

"What are you waiting for?" scolded the Lorax "May be she is asking you to run away with her!"

"Yeah, I don't think so...what if she tells me that she is engaged, or that she is moving or that she already has a boyfriend.." he said as he bit his nails

"You'll never know if you don't open it" pressed the Lorax

"But..."

"No buts Beanpole, be a man and open the letter"

Once Ler Gulped as he took some scissors as cut an edge of the envelope and what he read leave him shocked.

_Dear Once Ler_

_I'm afraid I'm not going to make it to our coffee date_

_the thing is that..that..._

_Well, you remember that I told you about my family?_

_As you remember I'm an only child and my father died long time ago,_

_so when I moved to Greenville my mother wished me luck_

_Unfortunately she was rather old and she became very sick_

The next part was blurry as tear stains washed the ink

_She...she died four days ago..._

The Once Ler gasped as the Lorax looked at him curiously

_So I came back to my village to arrange all the things, as you know after this I have nothing left_

_but you..._

He nearly choke at this and continued reading holding tightly to the letter

_You have become my only friend as I was new nobody talked to much to me , so really right now it's just Norma vs the world._

_I'll contact you when I return_

_With Love._

_Norma_

"Hey beanpole,are you OK?"

"I...I...I don't know"

"What did she put on that letter that left you pale as a truffula trunk?"

"Her mother died" he reponded gimly

At this the Lorax was shocked he didn't know how to react

"Apparently she is now all alone" he said as he began remebering something far far away

"Beanpole!" yelled the Lorax in alarm as the Once Ler eyes went far in a sea of tthoughts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Daddy!" yelled a little kid hugging a man with long legs_

"_Oncie!" he said as he scooped the kid into a tight embrace "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"_

"_I already finished school like two hours ago...but mom wouldn't show up 'cuz today's Bret and Chet soccer game so I walked here to find you, may be I can help with something..."_

_The man's eyes garden for a second the kid was barely six years old , that was not age to be walking in the town all alone._

"_Very well Oncie" he said as he put the kid on a chair "I want you to sit there and do your homework"_

"_But I don't like homework and I want to help" he said as hes lip began trembling_

"_Yes Oncie, but remember school is always first and you make me very proud when you study" he said, even though he was working in a clothing factory right now, he always wanted to create to compose and more, but he had mouths to fed so he shelved those dreams, he wanted to make sure none of his kids shelved their dreams ever, so at least under his watch no kid of his would ever leave school or homework for later._

"_Really dad?" he asked with his eyes big "Do I make you proud?"_

"_Every day little sprout, every day" he said as he smiled_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Beanpole, you are crying" stated the Lorax

"What?" he siad wiping a betraying tear "It's nothing, I just need some sleep and I need to figure away to cheer Norma when she returns, so good night" and with that he turned off the light and covered his head with a blanket, hoping to keep nightmares away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Some family stories are very sad, don't you think?**

**Fear not next chapter will be happier ;)**

**Review?**


	5. Just a Dream

Once Ler awoke, and then he realized he was dreaming, how did he knew that? Well, to begin with he had a big furry mustache and a long robe, he realized it was a nightmare when he looked around him, three was no Truffula trees around him just a giant graveyard with tree stumps.

"What happened in here?" he asked in alarm

"Don't you remember?" said a dark and slim shadow "We created this, is in it beautiful?" said the shadow as began getting close to him

"No! This is just a a dream this is just a a dream I would never cause something like that!"

"You destroy everything you touch" said another shadow whose figure looked awkwardly like his mother "You are just like your father!" said the shadows as it garbed his leg

"No!" he gasped "Somebody help! Lorax! Lorax!" he began yelling as both shadows began to drag him

"He isn't here" said a third shadow sited in a corner the shadow looked like girl with curly hair "he hasn't been here for a good 40 years" said the shadow it almost looked at she was crying

"What! ?" he asked as a cold feeling traped his soul, he closed his eyes waiting for this to end, it was only a nightmare, wasn't it?

"Hey you leave him alone!" said somebody at the distance. The Once Ler vaguely distinguish a kid, it looked awkwardly like him as a kid even if he can't see his face.

"Yeah! Leave him alone!" said another figure, this one looked also like a girl but with wavy hair. The two figures grabbed his hands as the shadows grabbed him for the ankles.

"What is going on?" asked the Once Ler in despair

"A premonition, maybe, son" said a figure the Once Ler could distinguish everywhere

"Dad?" he asked

The Once Ler Sr. then put his hand with the palm extended and everything seemed to pause, the he grabbed his son's hand and suddenly everything was white there was no color, no light or darkness just an empty state. The Once Ler touched his face and realized he had no longer a mustache and was with this bunny's pijamas.

"What?" he asked

His father, smiled

"You are so grown up Oncie" he said with proud

"Dad..." said Once Ler at the verge of tears "Dad I miss you..."

"I miss you too, Oncie but you have made me so proud"

The Once-Ler ran toward his father and give him a tight hug, jut like when he was a child

"No matter what happens now or in 40 years, you'll always be my biggest achievement"

"Dad..." he said sobbing

"Beanpole! Beanpole! a voice yelled in the distance

"It's time to me to go" Said the Once Ler Sr. "Goodbye, son"

"Dad, wait!" he said as his father began to vanish and his eyes began focusing in a orange fluffy creature. He sat gasping for air.

"What?" said the Once Ler touching his face and his body "It was all a dream"

"You OK, beanpole? You were trashing and crying..." but the Lorax was interrupted by a sudden hug. "Please Lorax never leave" he said while containing a sob

The Lorax didn't understand back then but he agreed

"Like if you were going to get rid of me that easy..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That same night Norma had also been trashing and crying

She knew she was in a dream at the moment she felt herself several centimeters smaller, her frame weaker and her heir short as a boy's. But she knew it was a nightmare when she was suddenly in a giant wasteland , at her right was a house, an old old house with no lights turned on.

"What's going on?" she asked then she saw herself caring a little bulge crying at the steps of said house.

"Why?" herself cried "why did things turned this way?"

She tried to walk to herself, but something or somebody stopped her, turning around she saw a little girl no older then two.

"Where is my father?"

The girl looked miserable ,bags under her eyes, thin and malnourished, curly hair that looked eerily familiar.

"I...I do not know" responded, but when she glanced Herself was no longer in sight instead it was just a dark shadow.

"Her father is dead" the shadow replied "consumed by guilt he ended thing for the best"

"You mean this girl's father..."

"He killed himself for the sake of correcting a mistake" the shadow getting in two feet "And it is all your fault, Norma..."

"My fault?" she asked sacred as the smallest girl clenched to her dress

"You didn't stop him! You even denied him the knowledge that may have saved his life..."

"What is going on?" she asked again looking at the girl

The girl looked at her with eyes that priced her soul with darkness

"Mother..."

Norma gasped in horror, was this miserable kid, her child? Then the shadow pointed at the girl

"She is a lost generation, and the ones who will come after her will be lost generations too"

"No!" said Norma as she began moving backward "there has to be a way, something to prevent it or to fix it..."

"DON'T YOU SEE?" yelled the shadow in anger "NOBODY CARES ANYMORE!"

Norma just want it to stop, to stop already it was a dream wasn't it? Why wasn't she waking up? Then she fell a warm hand in her shoulder.

It was a boy

"Granny I do care" said the boy, she couldn't see his face but she was relived "I will not become a lost generation , you just need faith". And with this she was in a blank space again she was young with long hair and tall.

"Norma sweetie" she said as she looked to see her late mother and father "You need to be strong, you can do it, you are our pride" as thy says that they began banishing

"Wait! Mother! Father! Wait! Come back!" she cried until she heard a loud sound.

The sound was her falling to the wooden floor of the little hotel room. She touched herself and realized everything had been a nightmare.

"I...I can't stay here anymore!" she said as she put on her coat and took his little bag and run run in the darkness of the night toward the truffula forest looking for something she wasn't still sure.

.-.-.-.-.-

"You alright Beanpole? , It's the third time you splash your face with water and is not even three am" asked the Lorax worried

"I...I just want to shake the nightmare feeling of myself"

Then they both hear a loud knock in the door

"Who can it be at 3:00 am?" asked the Lorax

"I don't know" responded the Once Ler garbing a frying pan

He opened the door and as soon as he did somebody launched to him.

"Please, just let me stay here the night!" pleaded with a desperate voice as tears ran down her cheeks

"N...N...Norma? !" asked the Once Ler surprised

"Once Ler? !"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Too long chapter, hey! The classification says Angst XD**

**But a sweet ending don't you think?**

**Review?**


	6. Just a Morning

It was a peaceful morning, Humming Fishes humming lazily, Barbaloos snoring outside the tent, Swamy swans stretching for a morning flight. It was really a peaceful morning. The Once Ler began to wake up with the sun and then he fell something warm beside him that for the record was also hugging him. He turned around ready for yelling the Lorax, or anyone outside his bed, but stopped dead on his track when he realized that it was a girl beside him, and the girl was hugging him desperately. His face became red as a tomato and began moving slowly to get out of the bed without waking her up.

"What do I do, what do I do?" he mumbled frantic then he heard a rambling sound and blushed even more when he realized it was his belly, growling like an angry Barbaloo for food. "Well, may be I should start with breakfast" he said as he started to lower his pants, and then realized there was still a girl in his bed and run outside.

"Okay , okay you need to calm down" he said as he changed his cloths outside, upon returning he confirmed that she was still asleep. And began preparing pancakes, and of course he knew that as soon the smell got out of the house his house would be filled by Humming Fishes , Swamy Swans and Barbaloos.

"Oh no" he said because as soon he put the first pancake in the frying pan all the animals were expectantly in his bed. Then the animals moved from the bed when they start feeling movement.

"Once Ler?" asked the girl with her hair they looked like a Swamy Swan nest.

"Oh..am Norma , good morning" he tried to sound casual, but it was very difficult with all the animals looking at him with conspicuous eyes "do...do...do you want to eat...bre...breakfast?" he said still glowing as a Christmas red light

At this sight she started to blush too.

"Hmm, yes please, I would love to" she said as she began touching things around her

"Once Ler?" she finally said

"Yes Norma?" he asked without looking at her

"Have you seen my glasses?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So you actually fed all this guys very morning?" she said as she took a slip of milk

"Yes, and don't let them fool you they eat a lot" he said gesturing at the big Barbaloo

Norma had little Pipsqueak in her lap, caressing his ears "Oh, but how do this little one could eat that much?" she said hugging him, Pipsqueak of course was enchanted ,he loved being loved. The Once Ler felt a spark of jealousy, he wanted to be hugged , not only hugged, but hugged by Norma...

"Once Ler , are you okay?" asked suddenly Norma, "you stayed silent for a while"

"What , oh yeah I'm fine" he said scratching his head "So about last night..." tailed off the Once Ler

"I...I ...I had nightmares" she admitted a bit apologetic

"Well, that make us two" replied the Once Ler "What was yours about?" he said biting his tongue "_Again ,brain? You need to learn to be smooth, now she is going to slap me and get out of the house and to be never seen again"_

"Well" she began to the Once Ler's surprise "I dreamed with my mother"

"Oh" he said awkwardly

"But that was the good part of the dream, I saw my mother and father and they told me that they were proud of me" she continued while smiling "but the nightmare part, it's the part I remember less, I just remember a girl, a warning, and a boy, also some shadows that left me with a sensation of despair..." she sighted "Do you think I'm mad?" she asked without looking him at the eye

"Absolutely not" he said in a sure voice "Well, I don' remember much of my dream, but I remember hope, my father and myself with a mustache" he said touching his smooth face for a second "but after all they are just dreams, nothing can come out of dreams, just ideas" he said proudly "my Thneed came for a dream and was such a cool idea that I actually make it." he continued as he touched the Thneed softly.

"I guess you are right" she responded before falling again into an awkward silence, without realizing it they here holding hands tightly, gazing entirely into each others eyes

"Hey beanpole, what happened to the pretty girl that tackled you last..." started to speak the Lorax until he noticed said girl was still in the house "...night"

Both Once Ler and Norma flushed furiously from the tip of their feet to the last stand of hair and quickly unclenched their hands.

"Ajum" cleared his throat the Lorax "bad moment?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So you speak for the trees, you speak for the trees 'cause the trees have no tongue?" repeated Norma sitting outside the Once Ler's house-tent trying to imagine a tree with a mouth and a tongue

"Yes Miss Loop-hair" said the Lorax proud "and that Beanpole almost gave me a heart attack when he cut down one truffula tree..."

"But there are so many" mused Norma "I'm guessing just one wouldn't ruin the entire valley" then she received a smack at the back of his head

"That's what I'm talking about, you humans have really not much common sense" he said caressing his mustache "haven't you heard '_one death is tragic a million is statistic'_?"

"Well, yes said Norma rubbing the back of her head, who would have guessed the little creature hit so hard?

"I work for preventing that statistic" said the Lorax as he looked over the Valley.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So next chapter ready!**

**Ps. If someone is actually reading this..please review and let me know you are still alive ;)**


	7. Just a Walk back

Norma stayed a full week with the Once Ler, she wasn't sure why bu she felt safe besides him, even if many people wouldn't feel so safe around the long legged teen that yelled like a girl when someone surprised him, she felt safe with him, but she realized she couldn't stay there forever, even if she loved the Truffula tree's scent the funny fauna and the orange fur ball called Lorax.

"So, you are leaving?" asked the Once Ler visibly sad he hadn't his irrational sense of optimism that trademark him.

"Yeah" replied Norma not much happier than him "I need to go back to Green-ville , you know, my absence permission is almost over so I better go back or else they'll fire me..."

"Wait" interrupted the Once Ler "Weren't you the only employee at the antique store?" he asked a bit confused

She blushed a bit "Well, yes, but I don't think is fair to Mr. Terrance that his only employee is out so long, after all I got that job because he consider that he was to old to continue at the counter..."

"You are too good , Norma" mumbled the Once Ler

"Well, I better start going it's a good two hours walk from here to the village" she said as she grabbed her bag and adjusted her shoes. Then began walking. The Once Ler just saw her as she became smaller in the distance, he sighted and continue with his morning work for half hour, that was usually the time it took to clean the kitchen after a pancake breakfast.

"Beanpole" asked the Lorax

"What is it mustache?" replied the Once Ler with a bored voice

"You didn't give her the flower" said the Lorax pointing at a flower vase that was covered with a piece of paper. The Once-Ler mentally slapped himself, without much thinking he grabbed the flower with his good arm and began jogging behind her.

"Norma! Norma! Please wait" he yelled when he could not see her he sighted "Where did she go? I mean she wasn't much forward in the road when I..." then he felt a little twitch at the bottom of his leg "Pipsqueak?" he said caressing the little Barbaloo. Pipsqueak began doing some faces his hands over his eyes and a sad face then circles around his head. "Pipsqueak, I don't understand you" the little Barbaloo face palmed a bit and pointed in direction of the west zone.

"Ok, so what a bout the West Part?" asked the Once Ler, the little bear then made a stupid face and kissing sounds and looked at him with long eyelashes...

"What?" asked again the Once Ler. Pipsqueak pointed at the flower "Oh so Norma walked to the West Part..."

Then his face froze

"She walked to the West Part? ! "

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I think I should take the left again" said Norma looking at the gloomy area "Great Norma, it looks that again, you got lost walking on a straight line" she said as she sat down below a Truffula tree to eat one of the treats Once Ler had given her.

"This part looks so different than the rest of the valley" she said musing "I can hear a waterfall and the fog is too thick, I can barely see beyond my glasses" she said trying to use the sun to see what time was it, but the fog was too thick that it only looked like a cloudy day. "So now I'm completely lost , so what should I do..." then she hard a bush moving

"Hey, come back!" she said following the movement, leaving her bag behind, come to think about it she hadn't heard any Swamy Swan sing , or a Humming fish hum or a Barbaloo play.. She suddenly stop as she heard water close by and then illuminated by a single ray of light was the only visible thing in that part of the valley was crooked Truffula tree, blooming with flowers, suddenly Norma felt that nothing else mattered she wanted to get THAT tree.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Lorax! Lorax!" yelled the Once Ler coming fast into the tent

The Lorax was eating a Truffula fruit dripped in melted marshmallow

"Whoa!" he said surprised "What is it Beanpole, what is in fire?" ha asked hoping to calm down the teen

"Lorax I really need your help!" he said clenching to his hat

"As I said before, what happened?"

"It's Norma!" gasped the Once Ler "She walked directly to the West Part of the valley!"

"Easy Beanpole, she seemed like a good girl, I don't think she would succumb to the temptations of the forest..." said the Lorax relaxing a bit

"Lorax, shall I remember you that she recently lost her mother right now her will isn't strong enough..."

The Lorax stopped eating "That..that might be problem"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Norma continued walking to the flowed tree, she didn't feel that the rock began to get slippery or that the waterfall sound was becoming stronger at each step. Then without a warning she fell fireclty in a gorge...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**The West Part of the Valley, the part where all kinds of natural phenomena occur, not all forest spirits are like the Lorax, some trend to be a bit more...malicious.**

**So what is going to happen?**

**Review and you may find out!**

**Everything is accepted except flames ;)**


	8. Author's Note

Guys, I re-doing this 'cuz I lost the objective

I reupload soon

Thanks!


End file.
